


Cassie Cage Show!?!

by Cherrybomb17



Series: Cassie Cage Show??? [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrybomb17/pseuds/Cherrybomb17
Summary: The blonde bombshell is trying to make Earthrelm her B*tch in new adventures that could cause some destruction. The only M part of this is the language...Each chapter is an episode that I hope you guys enjoy! :D
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Claire Redfield, Cassie Cage/Original Female Character(s), Cassie Cage/Original Male Character(s), Erron Black/Cassie Cage, Erron Black/Skarlet, Jacqui Briggs/Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jade/Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Kung Jin/Takahashi Takeda, Liu Kang/Kitana, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage
Series: Cassie Cage Show??? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Cassie Cage Show!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God oh Jesus OH MARY AND JOSEPH I DISAPPEARED!!! Remember everyone working on your mental health is SUPER important...on my break I’ve got so many ideas I want to center everything around the military brats of Mortal Kombat here’s what I’ve come up with…

“THE CASSIE CAGE SHOOOOWW” I shout out to the fake audience.

“SO YOU SHUT DOWN MY SHOW FOR THESE PEOPLE THE NERVE CHERRY I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!?!” Scorpion yelled.

“That’s just a business baby, plus Cassie’s more popular than you right now” I said. 

“Wow that is just ridiculous so this is just favoritism?” Scorpion said.

“Scorpion your show will go back on the air just not right now.” I said.

Scorpion rolled his eyes and walked back, I do feel bad I do but just not right now.

I walked to Cassie and said “Aight you ready to start some ish on the internet Cassandra Cage.” I smiled.

“YUP YOU CHOSE THE RIGHT ONE TO HAVE A SHOW...Also Jacqui is in this too right? I’m not trying to do shit without her…” Cassie said. 

“Duh!” I laughed. 

“Alright this is gonna be so fun, I’m super excited.” Cassie squealed.

“Why would you give Cassie a show, she’s just going to ruin it like she usually does.” Jacqui said.

“Oh come on this is our real time to shine we’ll make our own universe I mean we’re in the special forces but this is the comedic side to it.” Cassie Cage.

“Oh God can’t wait for all the fan letters, you know the Mortal Kombat franchise died after 10 right Cass?” Jacqui laughed.

“Jacqui don’t worry I can totally bring people back I promise.” Cassie said.

“Yeah they hate your family the most.” Kung Jin walked in with a cup of herbal tea.

“I think the fans just miss me.” Takeda said sadly.

“ Also I get it the worst, and I’m barely in the series.” Jacqui complained.

“Guys I promise things will be different, I’m going to be on top of the world I’ll be popular, I’LL ACTUALLY GET A FUCKING BOY FRIEND!!!” Cassie screamed.

“Ew, desperate much.” Kung Jin sipped the tea and left.

“Whatever as long as I get paid as much as you do.” Jacqui said leaving.

“I hope I get some screen time.” Takeda said sadly walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like my Cassie series, I’ve been thinking alot about it and the Harley Quinn show, Tiktok and so many other platforms have inspired me. I would also like some episode ideas if you guys would like to help me out with this I'm open to whatever. :))


End file.
